Central air temple
by Lion warrior
Summary: Aang knew that he was the only air bender left. He checked in the west, east, north, and south. So he must be the only Airbender left in the world or was he? T is for Paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Aang thought he was alone. He went to the east, north, south, and west air temple. The last Airbender, or so he thought.

**I do not own avatar the last Airbender**

* * *

He sat under the tree pondering all the thoughts that came into his head. _ Why am I alone,_ was his first thought. Sure, he did fight the great and mighty fire Lord, defeated him, and restored world peace, but he was still missing something. Aang wondered why he didn't believe his people were dead. He had seen the bones, the damage, and the numerous fire nation helmets. He said it himself. If they had gotten there, then they had gotten to all the air temples. However, something in the pit of his stomach gnawing at him. But that wasn't the worst part. He was more concerned on why it was bothering him now, in the high time of peace. Aang had defeated the Fire lord two weeks ago. He **should** be at peace, but he was just having this feeling that it was not over yet. So now he's here at the back of uncle Iroh's tea shop with only appa to keep him company. "Buddy," Aang said to Appa, "I know that I am the last Airbender in the entire world I just have this feeling, this snarling feeling the pit of my stomach-" He was interrupted by Appa's growling stomach. He laughed. "Not that kind of feeling," he chuckled as he gave Appa some hay to munch on, "I'm just saying maybe I'm not alone."

"Nothing's impossible," a voice said from behind. Aang turned around to see Katara in her original water tribe outfit and her hair flowing down.

"Geez, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" panted Aang.

"Sorry," Katara said comfortingly, sitting down next to him,"so you really think you are not the only one?"

"I know it sounds like I'm in denial," Aang answered, "but I can't shake this out of my mind."

"I understand, more than you think. There are times when I still believe my mom is alive," Katara said sadly says she hugged her knees close to her. Aang put an arm around her and offered a kind smile, and she smiled back.

"But this feeling, Katara," he said after a long pause, "is stronger than any feeling I ever had, and I don't know what sit will lead to." Katara turned to face him and gave him a playful smile.

"Whatever leads to you're not doing it alone. Toph is right. You do have the strangest adventures when you run away. Especially the one with the lion-turtle," Katara laughed, getting up to go inside.

"I'm telling it was a giant lion-turtle!" Aang exclaimed chuckling. But what if he was right. What if there were other airbenders that escaped? If so where were they?

* * *

Relive, re love, review.


	2. Chapter 2

Myth or Reality

Aang and Katara went inside after their little discussion. They sat down near Zuko, the new fire lord, and watched the customers come into the tea shop like moths to a flame. "So," Zuko started ominously, "what was twinkle toes out there for?"

"Oh, come on Zuko," Aang whined, "Don't tell me you have started to call me that!" Zuko grimly smiled. "I was just thinking about some things."

"that's when you're the most dangerous," Zuko replied. It was near closing time. The last customer went out of the shop and went on his way.

"Ah," Iroh exclaimed sighing and patting his belly, "another fine day...for tea!" Aang, Zuko, and Katara all just groaned. "Ah you're young. You wouldn't be able to appreciate true art," Iroh finished as he went into the kitchen.

"Speaking of nicknames, where is Toph, Suki, and Mai," asked Zuko.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys," Aang remembered slapping his forehead, "they went on a tough girls week out. They said that it was getting to quiet around here so they went to the nearby villiage."

"Why didn't they tell me," asked Katara, feeling fully offended

"Toph said it was a TOUGH girls week out," Aang said sheepishly, "don't worry, Katara. She just trying to get you worked up." Katara calmed but she was still upset. As Zuko was just about to say something, Sokka rust through the entrance.

"Guys, Guys," He spoke frantically, "I have some Great News!"

"You met a new girl," Aang said.

"No," Sokka replied flatly.

"You found a way to get Momo to talk," guessed Katara.

"No, but I'm working on it," Sokka said as Momo landed lightly on his shoulder.

"Suki finally came to her senses and dumped you," Zuko said with a small smile. Sokka just stared at him.

"Ouch," he said plainly, "No it's news concerning Aang. Ok, I was walking down this road to see if any one found my boomerang-"

"You're still looking for that thing," Zuko interrupted.

"Hey! I take pride in certain things," Sokka replied with what dignity he had left, "anyway I found this old man who was telling some stories. At first I just ignored him but then he started talking about the air temples. Then he said there a legend that there was one last air temple of the air benders, the central air temple. Legend says that it's a flying city in the center of the ocean and is guarded by a terrible dragon that no one human can get pass. Only an air bender can get to the island." Zuko and Katara's eyes went wide as they turned to Aang.

"Aang, there maybe some of your people there," Katara said excitedly. But Aang just sat there with an emotionless face. Suddenly, he laughed in a mocking way that made everyone in the room feel sad.

"Guys," He said after his out burst, "I've heard that legend myself and even the monks at my air temple said it was only a myth. I mean think about it the idea of a flying city is really impossible." Zuko looked him straight in the eye and stood up.

He spoke fatly, "You are the avatar, you can contact dead people, bend all the elements, take away people's bending, met ancient fire warriors, seen visions of people you never met, met and talked to a giant lion-turtle, and defeated the fire lord when he was at his most powerful point, and you're calling this impossible?" Aang just rolled his eyes. Katara sat next to him and talk his hand into hers.

"Aang you said it yourself. You have feeling that your people are still alive. This may be your chance to find out," she said assuringly.

"It would explain why fire nation ship never went directly to the earth kingdom in a straight line. That and their supplies would run out," concluded Sokka. Aang thought for a moment.

"Even if it's real," Aang said sadly, "how would we find it. That and it would too dangerous."

"Please after all the things you've been through, this will be a piece of cake," Sokka said to Aang. Quickly he slid to Aang on his knees with his hands clasped together. " OH, PLEASE AANG," he shouted, "THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO HERE! I DESPERATELY NEED SOME ADVENTURE!" Aang thought about it. He felt that feeling in him again. Maybe, just maybe.

"Alright we'll go," Aang finally said. Sokka just into the air, Zuko just smiled, and Katara put an arm on Aang, as if to ask 'are you sure?'. "I'm sure," Aang said with a hand placed over Katara's hand. "Besides I'm getting sick of the smell of tea anyway."

"I HEARD THAT," Iroh shouted from behind the kitchen door.

* * *

He was ticked. Three days and he was already frustrated. Not because the trip was taking so long. Oh no, he was mad at Zuko who sitting right behind he on Appa. Aang turned to look at Zuko. "Do you have to wear those clothes," asked Aang. Zuko was wearing an original air bender outfit. He looked just like Aang and that's what made him ticked. As he, Zuko, Katara, and Sokka were traveling, Zuko from time to time act like Aang in a goofy way. It really annoyed Aang, Sokka broke out laughing, and Katara found it cute.

"Hey if we're going to a legendary air temple, I like to be the guy not wearing Fire Nation clothes," Zuko said with smile. Aang liked Zuko better when he didn't smile as much, but his reason for wearing the clothes made sense. Even Aang kinda laughed when Zuko did his impersonation.

"Don't get worked up over him Aang," Katara said who was next to Aang on Appa's head, "He's just trying to relive his inner child." She said this while looking at Zuko with a mischievous smile. Zuko just frowned and crossed his arms.

"Oh Boy," Sokka laughed, "she got you good." Zuko and Sokka were in the saddle while Katara and Aang were on Appa's head.

"Aang, do you really think that there is a place where you people are still living," Katara asked sincerely.

"I don't know but right now I want to get out of this desert. Bad memories eh, buddy," Aang said as he patted Appa. Appa just softly growled as they silently flew across the desert sand.

* * *

**so far so good**


	3. Chapter 3

Trials on the way

"Are you sure you haven't seen it? It's a water tribe boomerang it looks like-"

"I'm telling you now, boy, I have not seen it. Now quit asking and buy something or get out of here" shouted the shopkeeper

"I'm just asking," Sokka replied, "Please if you've seen it just-"

"Sokka!" Katara shouted, "We're trying to get supplies not start a search party for a throw stick! Come on." She pulled her brother out of the shop by the ear and walked all the way to where the group was.

"Okay I got the fire nation ship to go to the center of the sea. That way big fluffy doesn't have to fly us all the way there." Appa growled. "Hey I'm just saying! Okay are we ready?" Zuko finished.

"Maybe we can stay longer so I can see if anybody found boomerang and-OUCH!" Sokka exclaimed as Katara pulled him by the ear.

"We're ready," said Katara. With that they boarded the ship. Four days they traveled to the port and it would take two days. What would await them when they got the center of the ocean?

* * *

Katara and Aang were practicing their water bending on the ship's deck. Well, to be honest, they were having a water duel. The first one to be bended off the boat loses. Aang came around with a water whip, but Katara dodged it. She bended a wave as big the boat and washed Aang off the boat. "Winner and still reigning champion, Katara!" Sokka shouted as he lifted Katara's hand into the air. Aang water bended a tornado of water to land gently on the boat

"I want a rematch," declared Aang, feeling undignified.

"You'll have to do that later," Zuko said as he came out on the deck, "The captain said that we were coming to the center of the ocean. That explains why it's raining so hard."

"Okay We will board, Appa," said Aang excitedly, "come on, buddy!" Appa growled. They got on board and plunged onto the black clouds overhead as the ship turned around. The lightning and thunder danced around. "This storm is getting worse and worse!" Aang shouted as the wind sped past their faces. It was terrible. Suddenly, there was a calm and the gang breathed a sigh of relief. The sun shone brightly above them. "Let's go higher to above the storm," Aang suggested. However, a long shadow flew above them. They slowly looked above to see a hundred sharp teeth running straight towards them.

"Dragon!" They shouted. Aang told Appa to go faster. The dragon was right on their tail.

"Zuko, try and get that dragon off our trail," shouted Katara. Zuko tried firing his meanest fireball at the beast but it just blew it away.

'Only an air bender can enter the air temple' Aang was thinking of that. Maybe...

Aang swung Appa around to face the approaching dragon. "Aang! What are you DOING!" shouted Sokka. Aang just stood up and waited for the right moment to strike. Zuko and Sokka stared with horror while Katara closed her eyes. At the last moment, Aang air bended at the dragon and the beast stopped. it just hovered there staring at Aang and finally flew the other direction.

"Is he okay?" Katara asked opening her eyes to see Aang still standing

"We we're OKAY! We're okay!" Sokka breathe, panting. Zuko and Aang looked at the retreating dragon. It was a purely white dragon with white wings.

"Let's follow it," Aang said plainly as Zuko nodded.

"WHY WOULD WE **Ever **DO THAT! THAT THING NEARLY TRIED TO KILL US!" Sokka screamed.

"Aang right. We should follow it. It may lead us to the central air temple," Zuko said.

"Exactly. If that thing is real then the temple has got to be real," replied Aang. So they followed the dragon which had seem to stop to wait for them. They followed the dragon through a thicket of white clouds until they came to a clearing and saw the most amazing thing.

* * *

**nearly there**


	4. Chapter 4

Not alone.

It was the grand central air temple. It was bigger than any of the air temples and, yes, it was floating. There were people actually flying with their gliders, and Aang confirmed that they were flying and not merely gliding. "We did it buddy," Aang said tearfully to Appa, we're finally home. They found a place to land and the people around them were all amazed.

"Welcome, young monk," approached one off the elders of the group, "I see that you are one of us. It is good to see that we are still on the face of the earth below."

"What do you mean," asked Katara as she climbed off of Appa.

"We were wipe out on the earth below, were we not?" replied the elder, "wiped out by his people." He pointed straight at a surprised Zuko. Zuko finally sighed and asked,

"How did you know?"

"You don't have air tattoos, you're too light skinned to be water tribe, and you have a fire hairpiece in your hair," Zuko looked up and touched the hairpiece. He was scared now, but the elder said, "Do not worry. If the Avatar trusts you enough to let you come with him then you can visit."

"What are you a mind reader?" Exclaimed Sokka, "How did you know he was the Avatar?"

"It was prophesied that the Avatar would come and untie with his air brethren." Aang looked around and saw all the stuff he use to do. The games, air bisons, and the laughter filled his ears again. "Please, look around and play and be merry! Let us celebrate our brother's arrival, for now he is home," announced the elder as the crowd cheered.

"Home," Aang whispered as little girls and surrounded him. Being the Avatar has it's fame perks. However Aang didn't notice Katara's soft eyes turn to green jealousy.

* * *

**short I know but what the hey.**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm exceeding glad.

Aang was having the time of his life! He play all the games he use to play with his new friends, he eat all the food he use to eat, and the girls all flocked over him. Aang told them tales of the earth below and other stories. Zuko was explaining to the elders the dangers of coming down back to earth, and Sokka Was whining about there being no meat. However, Katara was sitting in the corner of the room by herself watching Aang. He seemed so happy here! Like he had first found a penguin at the south pole. The elder said he was destined to come to his people, but would he stay and forget about them entirely. Aang was still at the table telling stories. That was another thing, the most important thing; would he forget her? At that moment she stood up, went outside, and sat next to Appa. Appa softly growled as she came. "It's okay, Appa. I'm not going anywhere," She said with a small smile, "Of course I don't think Aang is going to be going either. Or ever." She hugged her knees tightly as she tried to figure a horrible thought. "I-I think...Aang will leave us... and me," Katara said nearly crying.

"And why would you think that," asked a voice from behind. Katara jumped into a fighting stance to see that it was only Aang.

"Don't do that, Aang," said Katara sitting back down. Aang sat next to her and looked straight at her with the most serious face that Katara ever saw in her life. "What," she asked after a long time of Aang staring at her.

"You didn't answer the question," Aang said seriously

"What question?" She was trying to play dumb.

"Katara, you know what I'm talking about. Why would you think I would leave you guys." Katara started to chuckle.

"Because you have a tendency to run off on your own," she said with a bit of a laugh.

"Besides that," Aang said still serious. Katara saw that Aang was not going to stop until she answered his question.

"Because you see so happy here," Katara said quietly, "I thought that you would want to stay and leave us. I mean I don't want to take away your happiness, but the thought of life without you is not easy to bear." They stayed silent for a while, and Katara was concerned. Usually, Aang would have responded quicker than this. Maybe he was thinking about staying. All of a sudden, Aang kissed Katara on the lips catching her off guard. Slowly she melted into the kiss. Aang didn't have to say anything. The kiss was a promise he would never break and leave them. Katara wrapped her arms around him, and Appa quietly watched. When they parted, they looked into each others eyes.

"You're right," Aang spoke with a smile, "I am happy here. But living without you guys would be like living without a family. I would never leave you guys, especially you. I'm glad i'm with you. Exceedingly glad" Katara grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to her.

"You know you are starting to sound more and more like a speaker," she said before pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

"I told you now pay up," Zuko said to Sokka after they saw Katara and Aang kissing.

"Man! And you know, I ALWAYS said that they were couple," Sokka said defeated, "Well, we leave tomorrow, all of us. And I think we should keep this place a secret unto the grave.

"Agreed," Zuko replied. He saw that Katara and Aang were still kissing, "you think they'll remember to breath?" Sokka just laughed.

* * *

**As one great man once said, "IT IS FINISHED" kinda short I know, but I didn't want to drag on. Until then peace, love, and joy be unto you and see you later. **


End file.
